too hot
by neah nightray
Summary: In an overly hot night Elena decides that playing with Elijah could kill her boredom


It was too hot.

Too hot for the AC to be broken and honestly all the heat was making her horny and to top it all she was bored out of her mind. Because apparently that's what happens when there's no danger around and Stefan is still reeling on his ripper "I don't care about anything" attitude. So she settles on making her own fun, grabbing a bowl of ice from the fridge because she's feeling creative tonight and prepares to make her way to her room when somebody decides that it's a great time to knock on the door, sighing abruptly she opens the door to reveal an impeccable and fresh Elijah Mikaelson.

- Ele… .- Elijah goes to say when his mouth loses proper function making him close and open it, he swallows hard and looks at her like she's done the most interesting thing in the world. She finally comes to the realization that she opened the door on just her top and panties, she really thinks the heat is affecting her because the embarrassment never comes and instead she smirks over the fact that she's never seen Elijah lose his composure and yet he's looking at her like he wants to devour her, just the thought of it makes a wave of arousal rush through her and if she's honest with herself, she had always wondered what he hides under those suits.

So she decides to find out

- Elijah, would you like to play a game?.- To her surprise Elijah coughs and sounds more like himself that she expected.

- What kind of game?

- Have you ever heard about body and ice kisses?.- she replies coyly thinking that playing with Elijah was dangerous but she had never been one to back down from what she wants.

- I don't believe I've heard about it.- He replies giving her the same look he does when they negotiate, something between fascination and excitement, the same look that had always sent her shivers.

- Well, basically one person gets an ice cube and starts with it in their mouth. Using their mouth, they run the ice cube down their partner's body. Once they hit their partner's pants, they run the ice cube back up their partner. Then they finish their turn by passing the ice cube to their partner with a seductive kiss. That person must then do what was just done to them. Not touching.

- Perhaps we should make it more interesting.- Elijah replies with a husky voice

- What do you propose?

- The first to touch the other loses and the winner gets to do whatever he wants to the loser.- His eyes get impossible darker at the end

- Deal.- She knows he's implying his victory and the sudden thought of probing him wrong makes this even more exiting.

They move things to her room, Elena can't help but stare intently at the way Elijah neatly discard his jacket and slowly moves to untie his tie and open the buttons, she knows that he's delaying it to tease her. Her eyes caught the blue tie and she puts in the back of her mind to play with it later, finally Elijah finish undressing and stares back at her expectantly, she smirks and lift her top and casually throw it away, she definitely enjoys the way he hungrily looks at her.

- Ladies first.- he says while moving towards the bed, she smiles because she counted with his chivalry to give her the head start.

Elijah settles in the bed and she moves to straddle him, reaching with her left hand for an ice cube while using her right hand to support her, she puts the ice cube in her mouth making sure to roll her tongue around it, he swallows hard at this, she runs the ice cube softly on his lower lip making her way down his shin passing it on his Adam's apple while he arches his head back, across his collar bones and finally rolling it around his right nipple just enough to tease him, Elijah hisses at the contact and she smiles at the sound. She moves downwards his abs, he does have a great body, not overly muscular but defined enough, she makes sure to press the cube on his trail and then moves the cube on a right line towards his lips, using the cube to part open his lips, she rolls the cube with her tongue inside his mouth, she runs her tongue across his and then sucks on it, making sure to give him the right idea, she finish by biting his lower lip and pulling away while he moves to keep the kiss. Elena smirks and tells him

- Your turn.

She could definitely get used to Elijah straddling her, especially when he looks ready to eat her but she supposes that "that" can wait, she breaks from her thoughts when he presses the ice cube on her lower lip making his way down her shin passing it on her throat, across her collar bones making her sigh pleasantly and rolling it around her right nipple, her body arches towards his mouth making her openly moan. Elijah stares intently at her while moving the cube down her flat stomach and to the top of her panties before moving it upwards to her mouth, his kiss is possessive, like he wants to dominate every inch of her and she's greatly tempted to let him but the thought of the blue tie makes her pull apart to breath causing Elijah to smile smugly at her while moving so they change positions.

She's putting all her game on this time because she really wants his magic tongue in other parts of her and his bulge is definitely an indication that he wants the same. She moves the ice cube down his jaw passing over his neck, she makes sure to keep the cube between her tongue and her teeth's making that way a delicious mixture of warm and cold, she brings the cube around her left nipple rolling it around and then to the right one making Elijah moan at the sensation, she brings her tongue and cube downwards while she feels him trembling and makes sure to nuzzle his trail causing Elijah to groan and grab her head to kiss her hard.

She smile into the kiss at her obvious victory and proceeds to get lost in it until something in the back of her mind resounds, she abruptly pushes Elijah down and move off to look for something.

What are you doing?.- He asks breathless

She doesn't answer and pulls something behind her back while making her way back to straddle him, she runs her left hand across his chest staring hungrily at him and his hands grips her hips tightly, pulling her close.

- I won.- She says proudly

- Indeed you did

- So I get to do whatever I want to you

- And what are you going to do?.- Elijah replies while moving to kiss her

- I guess I'd have to show you.- Elena replies while using his blue tie to pull him closer.

She pushes him down and moves his hands to tie him up while Elijah gives her an amused expression.

- You do realize this won't hold me down.

- Yes, but something tells me you won't move.

- And what would that be?

- The fact that if you do break free I may have to stop.- She replies while running his hands down his abs towards his belt and pulling it open.

- Unless you want me to stop.- She says with a smug smile, knowing she had him where she wanted him.

- Don't please.- Elijah replies in a tone that seems too much like begging

So she doesn't, she pulls the belt out to throw it behind her shoulder then moving to his pants and pulling them down while he lift his hips, repeating the same process with his boxers. And she stands there and admires him, he definitely doesn't disappoint even when that smug look appears on his face, but it's the thrill of having the absolute control over him that makes the wetness form between her legs.

She moves to kiss him taking her time exploring his mouth, their tongues exchanging sweet caresses, moving her mouth to place kisses across his jaw, grabbing his ear lobe between her teeth and biting it softly enough to make him groan, descending on his neck pressing wet kisses and nibbling on sensitive spots that made him moan, pinching his nipples in a way that made hiss and thrust into her making her moan, she glared at him and moved to breathe into him, running her tongue across his tip before licking his shaft. She looked at him and saw that he was gripping the headboard tightly, she placed a kiss to his tip before taking him whole, rolling her tongue around him, she saw him threw his head back and closing his eyes, seeing losing his control like that sent a shiver of pleasure through her that made her speed up her movement taking in her hand what she couldn't fill in her mouth, when she felt he was close she pulled apart and moved to straddle him, grabbing his cock she lifted herself above him while staring intently at his eyes, he was looking at her like she was the most fascinating and enticing thing in the world, but there was something else, something else that made her pump and her stomach tighten.

She took him inside slowly, teasing him inch by inch while she saw him struggle to thrust up, when he was up to the hilt she closed her eyes and threw her back while savoring him, before she raised her hips and descended hard on him, Elijah's expression was priceless, he obviously expected her to go slow and she took great pleasure on surprising him, knowing she was wreaking his walls and cracking him open, just for her to see. She sped up her hips not quite having him where she needed him.

- I need you deeper.- She exclaimed breathless

Elijah moved his legs to thrust hard into her while following her pace, she used her left hand to support herself while her right hand moved to her bundle of nerves, she threw her head back moaning and riding him until she came followed by him, she dropped herself in his chest until she regained his breathing. Elijah was looking at her with something that looked too much like adoration that she had to move to untie so he could wrap his arms around her, it felt good being in his arm, so much that she knew this wouldn't be a one night thing, her thought where interrupted by Elijah husky voice.

- I believe I'll have to come more often.- He said while rolling her under him.

- I think you should come many more times.- She replies before getting lost on him again and again.

* * *

_Reviews make me happy :3_


End file.
